Can't Help Falling In Love
by Cathain Nottingham
Summary: Jack can’t help himself because he’s fallen in love.


**Title:** Can't Help Falling In Love

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** None

**Season:** Any

**Summary:** Jack can't help himself because he's fallen in love.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any rights to Stargate SG-1 but a girl can still wish! I also own no rights to "Can't Help Falling In Love" or Michael Buble. I only own the plot.

**Author's Note:** This is the "final" chapter in my song series.

* * *

Jack glanced around the restaurant one last time, making sure everything was in order. He had a special table reserved, right on the dance floor, and everyone working there knew what he was planning, in fact they were all rather excited.

"So are you ready for this Jack?" Marco, a server from the restaurant and a good buddy of Jack's asked as he walked up.

"No, but if I don't do it then I'm going to lose her forever." Jack replied before looking over at his friend. "And I can't lose her."

Marco smiled and clasped his friend's shoulder, "Man…you've got it bad."

Jack nodded before glancing at his watch, "Okay I need to get home, shower, change…"

"And of course invite the woman Jack." Marco teased.

"Yeah, I'm saving that for last. See you in a bit." Jack replied before heading home.

* * *

Sam climbed out of the shower and was in the middle of towel drying her hair when her phone rang. She ran into her bedroom and answered, "Hello?"

"Hiya Carter!" Jack's voice rang through happily.

"Oh, hi sir." Sam replied as she took a seat on her bed, she had been expecting a call from Pete but this was just as good.

"Whatcha doin'?" Jack asked and Sam found herself suddenly anxious, Jack had just used three slang words in a row, this wasn't headed anywhere good.

"I actually just got out of the shower sir. Is there something wrong?" Sam asked.

"No, just wondering. Hey do you have plans tonight?" he asked.

"Uh, no sir I don't…why?" Sam asked, slightly concerned.

"Oh, I'm heading down to this restaurant in town, just felt I should call and invite you guys." Jack replied.

"Us guys?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you, Danny and T. So what do you say?" Jack said.

"Uh, sure sir." Sam replied uneasily. Jack gave in directions, informed her that it was a slightly formal place and that he'd meet her there. She found a not to dressy dress in her closet, a long baby blue satin one that she had in all honestly forgotten she owned and put it on. She went about her bedroom as she continued getting ready.

* * *

Sam arrived in front of the restaurant and found Jack's truck also there but no sign of Daniel's car or Teal'c. She shrugged it off, who knew? Maybe Jack had picked the boys up.

She headed inside she was met by a hostess, "Hello, my name is Mary, may I ask your name?"

Sam smiled, "Oh yes, my name is Samantha Carter, I'm here with…"

"With Mr. O'Neill, yes he's expecting you. This way please." Mary said motioning down the stairs. She led Sam to a table where Jack was sitting. When he caught sight of Sam his breath caught in his chest, she looked stunning, like an angel from Heaven. He quickly stood and pulled out her chair for her, she sat and he joined her.

"Thank you sir." She smiled.

"You're welcome Carter. You look…" Jack paused as he attempted to find the right words.

"Thank you sir, same for you." Sam said nodding in his direction; he was wearing an expensive suit.

"Thanks." Jack half grinned.

"Sir where are Daniel and Murry?" Sam asked, leaning over the table slightly.

"Uh, they couldn't make it. They said to apologize." Jack replied.

"Oh." Sam said as she sat back up, "Okay. This place is really lovely."

"I'm glad you like it. I come here from time to time." Jack smiled as he looked around.

Suddenly Marco appeared beside the table, "Ah, Mr. O'Neill, welcome. And who is this?"

Sam flushed slightly as Marco turned to her, holding his hand out for hers. She gave it and he gave the back of her hand a quick kiss.

"This," Jack grinned, "Is Samantha Carter."

Sam quickly glanced over at Jack when he said her name, it poured off of his lips like cream.

"Well hello Ms. Carter." Marco smiled before taking their orders.

After several moments Jack looked up at Sam from across the table, she lifted her wine glass to her lips when he whispered, "Sam…"

She nearly choked on the wine as she heard his whisper, "Yes…Jack?"

She couldn't help but hesitate at least a little. He half grinned at her, "What if I were to say that I didn't bring you here being completely honest, that my intentions are slightly…not what they seem."

"I would say what is going on here?" Sam asked, she had already switched into combat mode even though she knew Jack wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"I have a gift for you." Jack whispered as he stood and held his hand out for her.

She looked at him curiously, "There isn't any music playing sir."

Just then the soft sounds of a guitar and piano filled the restaurant. The stage, which had had its curtains closed, suddenly came to life as the curtains opened, revealing a tall, handsome young man with a strong face and short, messy hair. He leaned over to the microphone stand and parted his lips.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin?  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

Sam recognized the singer now, she looked up at Jack who was grinning and still holding his hand out before she took it and he led her to the dance floor.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

"Sam, some things are meant to happen. We're one of them. I can't lose you, not now, not to him." Jack whispered into her ear as they swayed back and forth.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help  
Falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

As Michael hit the last notes Sam leaned back and kissed Jack softly on his lips, "I'll take your hand Jack, but what about the regulations? We can't."

"Sam, make a promise to me, right here, right now." Jack whispered and Sam nodded. "We wait a year, one year. Then exactly one year from tonight we meet here and I propose, that gives us more than enough time to figure stuff out, I could be retired by then, hell anything could happen in a year, but no matter what we'll be together. Sound good?"

"Perfect." Sam whispered before she softly kissed Jack's lips again.

* * *

Sam let herself into her house and sighed as she closed the door behind herself. She pulled off her shawl and walked into the house, heading right to the phone. She picked it up and speed dialed the man she needed to talk to. Waiting a few moments until he answered Sam sighed, "Hi Pete it's me. Yeah it's nice to hear from you too. Hey I need to talk to you about something, yeah…it is actually important."

* * *

**After Thought:** Before people beg for more of this one, let me just say, Sam dumps Pete and then a year later guess what happens! Please review. 


End file.
